


An Eternity in Dog Years

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They're like kinda mean to each other sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: Porn with like some plot, but mostly porn.After the death of Rodrigue, instead of finding reasons not to die Dimitri's anger and pain only intensify, leading him to pursue Edelgard alone. But upon finding out, Byleth attempts to stop him on the night Dimitri tries to leave the academy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. An Eternity in Dog Years

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri has his alternate hairstyle, uh, you'll see why.

_ What am I? Am I human? _

_ Unlike what I’m made of, am I capable of love? How important is that to me? _

_ I can love people and animals. I can feel sentimentality. _

_ But, ultimately, I always put my own life first. I doesn’t matter if it’s between me and a young child or the person I’d survived a decade with. I’ve always made the same choice. Saving others is just something that voice told me to do, but she gave me those powers in return so I guess it evens out. _

_ My life has always hinged on making sure I survive, and that survival cost many lives. But that’s precisely why I don’t want to have any regrets, I could never move forward if I regretted anything. _

_ But if, someday…  _ __   
_ If, someday, I find something I value more than my own life… _ __   
_ If that happens, I won’t hesitate. _ _   
_ __ If that ever happens, on that day I-

“Dim...”

Byleth choked down a sob as he stood from the entryway of the training grounds as the familiar smell of rain permeated the air. His eyes were clamped shut as his ears started to fill with the mixture of metal on metal from Dimitri and rainwater from the open air courtyard. The blonde was still in his nightwear but he continued packing up weaponry through the downpour.

“...Dimitri.” 

The professor pathetically called out as he slowly opened his eyes, his sight struggling in the darkness. When he finally looked at the person’s whose name he said, the prince’s eye seemed to be shining blue in the rainy darkness.

“I’m leaving… I have nothing left to lose.” Dimitri said flatly.

Byleth moved to him and grabbed him with his wet hands, as if to get him to stop packing.

“What are you talking about?” Byleth asked.

The professor knew why, but he wanted to hear it from Dimitri. Why he was leaving him, why he couldn’t just wait to kill Edelgard, why after all this time their love had died out.

Dimitri didn’t respond to the question and instead went to move past him. So Byleth clung to him, but he shook him off. He shook him off, but still he clung to him still. Eventually, he was quickly following after Dimitri who had already exited the rainy courtyard.

Byleth grimaced, why after everything they’d done to keep Dimitri safe, would he decide to leave anyway? He was starting to find this game amusing and smacked Dimitri’s cheek hoping to wake him from whatever trance he was in. As soon as he did, he was shoved aside with what felt like a thousand times more strength and before he knew it he was lying on the stone tiles. When he looked up, Dimitri was going toward the dorms.

Byleth chased after him with shakey steps, his feet splashing in the puddles as he desperately tried to keep up with the other man. Once Dimitri entered the building he quickly made it upstairs and went to his room with Byleth barely behind him.

Dimitri opened up another leather sack and stuffed as many cloths and bandages as he could, only packing things necessary to clean up wounds. He seemed to be finished with what he considered to be preparations. Byleth hastily snatched the bag away and threw it aside, the contents spilling onto the floor. Dimitri only watched with a straight face, then tried to walk past him. So Byleth stood in front of him and stopped him from advancing any further.

...There was no life in his expression.

It was like he wasn’t the Dimitri he’d known up until now. His face seemed to be permeated with the loneliness of walking in solitude for several hundred years. The silent understanding they once shared seemed like it never existed.

Byleth hesitantly began to speak, just to be certain.

“...”

Or at least, he tried.

_ Didn’t you promise to stay with me forever? _

_ I want you to trust in me. _ __   
_ I want you to let me save you. _ _   
_ __ And yet…

“Dimitri...” Byleth called out again. He wanted to say so much but his words struggled to leave his throat.

“You don’t want to save me.” Dimitri’s cold gaze locked eyes with Byleth, “...you just want to say you saved me.”

Byleth could only muster out a sound in surprise rather than a response. His piercing stare seemed like he was completely fed up with Byleth. He felt like Dimitri had seen right through him.

“At first… that was the plan.” Byleth finally said, his voice shaky and lacking confidence. “As long as they could be important to me… anyone would’ve been fine.”

Byleth knew that he just wanted to experience human emotion, it was the only reason he came here. 

“But it’s different now… It has to be you!” He continued to cry out, hoping his words would stop Dimitri.

Dimitri said nothing, his face was hard to read.

“What should I do? What should I do so we...”

_ ...can love each other? _

Before he could finish Dimtiri cut him off.

“...I found your missing journal.” The blonde announced, his eye filled with a silent anger.

Byleth was stunned, everything he had experienced he’d written down. Every battle, every thought, every dream; they were all written down in there.

“It’s the reason we can’t be together anymore,” Dimitri’s deep voice continued, “you don’t care about me at all.”

“Y-you’re wrong, I…!”

Byleth tripped over his words. He knew that it wouldn’t get through to him if he denied it outright. He couldn’t find the right words on the spot.

“If you really cared about me you would’ve protected Rodrigue,” the lifelessness in Dimitri’s eyes carried on to his voice, “...or killed Edelgard when we had the chance.”

Byleth was struck by those words, he had never given thought to what Dimitri had wanted. Everything he did was meant to keep Dimitri by his side, alive and well. 

“Your love is too much for me, Professor. Goodbye.”

With that, he laid a firm hand on Byleth’s chest and pushed him back so he wasn't blocking the doorway anymore. It wasn’t a forceful push this time, but it was just strong enough to move him out of the way.

If he let Dimitri leave, it would be their final farewell. Dimitri didn’t care for his own life, he didn’t believe he deserved it. 

In that case, Byleth had no problems getting in the way of his plans even if Dimitri hurt him. Even though Byleth’s body was aching from exhaustion, he stood in the way of Dimitri once more.

“You have no idea what love is.” Byleth said, a silent resolve in his eyes.

“...”

“Love is wanting to protect someone, to see them happy… to put them before yourself,” Byleth’s voice was breaking as he held back tears. “None of this matters if you’re not here.”

The reason Byleth wanted to stop Dimitri wasn’t because of his regrets or curiosities. It wasn’t because he wanted to be the only one who could save him. 

“This life isn’t worth living if it’s not with you.” He continued.

“...You’re something else,” Dimitri said softly, his voice barely audible.

He grabbed Byleth by his collar with both hands and lifted him up, forcing the other boy to stand on the tips of his toes. And before Byleth could let out a sound…

...Dimitri kissed him gently.

With his heels off the ground Byleth instinctively placed a hand on Dimitri’s chest, as if to push him away but he had no strength compared to the blonde. 

“Professor… you say you belong to me.”

Suddenly Dimitri’s pale fingers coiled around his neck like ivy as he continued to speak.

“But you know that it is I, who belongs to you.”

“...Dimitri.”

“The reason I never touched you like this was because I didn’t want to ruin that purity you had...” Dimitri gave him a hollow stare as he spoke, “but that purity was never real, was it?”

“...!”

“You should run away.”

“Dimitri...”

“I’m scary, aren’t I?”

Byleth could feel a tightness around his throat as Dimitri slowly began to apply pressure with his hands.

“No, there’s nothing to be afraid of… not anymore.” Byleth admitted his voice tinged with pain and his breath threatening to escaping him.

Byleth hands reached for Dimitri’s exposed neck and he wrapped them tightly around the soft flesh in return.

_ If Dimitri was going to kill me, then I’d kill Dimitri too. That way, neither of us would have to be alone. _

He felt no more regrets, nor was he afraid, because there was no desire to kill coming from Dimitri or himself. Even though they were moments from strangling one another, he knew that Dimitri would’ve killed him first by now. The fact that he was still alive and his neck wasn’t instantly crushed made that more than clear.

Dimitri laughed, his eye sparkling in the lowly lit room. Finally, when Byleth was already out of breath, Dimitri kissed him deeply. 

His warm breath revived Byleth. Even though he was ready to die, Byleth’s body naturally craved the air Dimitri was giving him as they locked lips. Despite how unusually good he felt from this, he could feel his legs start to give out.

Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the two of them strangling each other in the darkness.

Byleth’s upper body was being pushed down onto the floor from gravity, his dirty, rain-soaked face reflecting in Dimitri’s eye as he looked down at him.

Dimitri soundlessly laughed to himself; his throat shaking with quiet coughs beneath Byleth’s hands. Once he loosened his grip, Dimitri also relaxed his arms. Dimitri leaned down against Byleth’s chest, letting out violent sobs and gasps over and over again. After he let out a long, drawn-out sigh, another faint laugh escaped his lips.

“Professor.” Dimitri said with a hoarse voice and an awkward pause finding its place between his words. “What... sort of relationship do you want us to have?”

He wasn’t sure how to respond. Yes, they loved each other, but there was never a need to speak on it. There was never any time; there was only the feeling of ‘connection’ between them.

“It would be fun if we could play chess together,” the blonde continued, “if I could enjoy shopping or reading, too… I guess if I could’ve been more like Ashe or Claude, or something.”

“Dimitri...”

“Sorry… I’ll always be me.”

As Dimitri tried to pull away, Byleth grabbed his collar to stop him then lifted himself from off the floor.

“Have I ever asked you to be anything other than yourself?” Byleth asked, his voice unwavering as he looked up at the blonde.

“...”

Dimitri said nothing in response, so Byleth continued.

“It’s all in your head.”

“Let go.” Dimitri responded coldly.

“I’ll never let you go.”

“...Don’t choose to suffer with someone like me.”

“So, what are you trying to say?   
Doesn’t that just prove how non-committal you are?   
I don’t know why you pretend to be a bad person, but if that’s the reason you think I should give up on you-”

Dimitri gently freed his arms, then used them to spread Byleth’s arms apart and push him onto the floor. He was so fast, Byleth couldn’t help but nearly yelp in surprise.

With that, Dimitri tore apart Byleth’s undershirt in one go.

“You should’ve given up on me… because I won’t stop now.”

“...!?”

Dimitri pressed one knee between Byleth’s legs, his weight set on Byleth’s lower belly and pelvis. The dull pain made him clench his teeth as he held back a groan. Dimitri continued to press his knee down harder as he smiled down at Byleth.

“D-Dimitri…!?”

“You’re shaking. Are you scared?”

Byleth’s back arched, trying to lessen the force, as Dimitri pressed down harder once more.

“...Ow, tha-...!!”

Byleth could feel his pulse rising just from holding back his voice.

“I gave you a chance to escape.”

Byleth tried to glare at him, but the pained expression glued to his face prevented him from doing so, and he wasn’t able to hide his fear. The agony he was going through seemed to be exciting Dimitri, he had that same sadistic smile he once wore when they found out Edelgard was the Flame Emperor.

Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s chin and brought their faces close, his hot breath sent chills down the professor’s spine.

“If I leave the academy and we may never see each other again.” Dimitri’s voice was low, almost like a whisper, “that means I can ruin you, regardless of how ‘pure’ you are.”

“Dimitri… I…!”

“...You don’t mind, right?”

If tomorrow was Byleth’s last day on earth… he knew what he would do. He’d do all the things he’d learned to love since coming to Garreg Mach. He’d tend to the gardens, making sure each flower was able to thrive no matter the weather. If he had spare gold for bait he’d fish until his arms were weak and the pond was empty. And if he caught anything good he’d give it to the chefs so everyone could eat a good meal.

Those were the kind of things Byleth could squader…   
...Because his last day was far off in the future.

_ Or maybe, like Sothis, he didn’t have a ‘last day’ _

But for Dimitri, it was tomorrow.

“Professor… can I?” Dimitri’s tone had shifted, it was much calmer than before, like they were sharing secrets with one another.

Byleth didn’t know how to respond anymore, his heart and head felt like they were a jumbled up mess. Even now there were so many words he couldn’t allow himself to say.

From the beginning, or maybe from the moment he first went back in time, he no longer felt alive. Seeing the people you love die, only to turn back time and pretend it was all okay was harrowing. He never made the right decisions, he was never the perfect leader people believed him to be. 

“...Kill me.” Byleth finally said, unafraid of the path before him, “if I’ll never be able to see you again… then I have no reason to live.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Kuh-!” 

It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Byleth couldn’t help but let out a pained exhale as Dimitri leaned down further. He was putting all his body weight onto Byleth’s lower stomach still, trying to crush him. As he did so, his lips pressed against Byleth’s mouth when the professor couldn’t hold back a yelp.

“Mmph!”

He could feel Dimitri’s tongue snaking into his mouth, trying to wrap around Byleth’s withdrawing tongue. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Dimitri pinched Byleth’s nose at the same time. 

This wasn’t a kiss for pleasure, it was a kiss to suffocate him.

He tried to push his arms away, but they wouldn’t budge. He had already lost his strength to bite down on Dimitri’s tongue and fight back. Tears began to form in his eyes as bitter saliva flowed into his lungs, choking him. Suddenly, Dimitri released him as he sucked hard on Byleth’s lips.

Dimitri began to take his shirt off as Byleth violently coughed and gasped for air, the haze of dizziness washing over the poor boy. During Byleth’s coughing fit, Dimitri started to take off the professor’s pants and underwear. Even though their clothes were still wet and somewhat difficult to take off, Dimitri still managed to get him undressed.

“H-Hey! Listen… Ngh…!” Byleth hesitated to say, his throat still sore from earlier.

Instead of listening, Dimitri confirmed with his eye that Byleth was half hard even through the physical torture of being crushed and then began to undress himself while holding him down. A disgustingly wet sound came out as Dimitri’s precum-wet dick pressed against Byleth’s asshole.

“Nn… You’re not just going to plunge into me like this, are you...” he continued, unsure of how experienced Dimitri was.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure we both enjoy this,” Dimitri announced before spitting on his hand and coating his cock with it.

Before Byleth could even think, Dimitri kissed him while painting his anus with a mixture of sticky precum and saliva. He could feel his heart pounding, his body bracing for more pain from Dimitri. 

“Ngh… Mm...” Byleth moaned in surprise.

Instead, this kiss was unlike the previous one, it was… softer.

The water dripping off Byleth’s wet hair rolled down to his lips and each time Dimitri licked his lips to drink that water up, then went back and entwined their tongues. The entryway filled with moist, sticky sounds of them exchanging saliva.

As Byleth continued to pant and moan through the pain and sensitivity still lingering in his chest, Dimitri started to rub the professor’s asshole with his wet glans, and it contracted a bit reflexively. Instead of savoring their foreplay, Dimitri began to gently stimulate the slit of Byleth’s cock. Precum began to coat his finger and he slowly buried it into Byleth’s ass, opening him up.

Dimitri’s precum, Byleth’s precum, and spit mixed together inside his ass, and a lewd, sticky sound filled the room. As they kissed Dimitri began to wriggle his tongue inside Byleth’s mouth while he enjoyed the feeling of the professor’s wet skin. Using his free hand, Dimitri stroked Byleth’s exposed chest, rubbing his nipple that was hard from the cold rain with his fingers.

“Dimitri, please, don-... don’t touch my chest...” Byleth quickly said.

Byleth pulled away from the kiss and tried to get Dimitri’s hand off his chest, but the prince didn’t stop teasing him.

“Why?”

“B-Because!” Byleth said before dropping into a low, struggled whisper, “it hurts...”

Dimitri knew Byleth’s nipples were probably throbbing and sensitive from how cold they were as a result of the rainwater. But if that was the only reason, he wasn’t going to hold back. Dimitri had already lubricated and opened up Byleth’s sphincter and covered his own dick in his own spit and precum, he glanced at Byleth’s leaking cock. It had no sign of going limp; he was sure he’d be fine. 

“Hnn… Ahh-!”

Byleth’s voice broke with a strained moan as Dimitri pushed his erect dick into him, in time with his breathing. Tears of a sweeter variety were now forming in the corners of Byleth’s eyes. Now with precum and spit as lubricant, Dimitri’s cock spread Byleth’s ass open, burying into him.

“It’s all in, Professor.” Dimitri said with a sadistic chuckle.

“I can’t… breathe...”

“Heh, was that a compliment?”

“N-No… Hah~ it wasn’t... Ngh… Hnn… Don’t move yet...”

Dimitri was silent, but his lack of movement was telling of how gently he wanted to treat Byleth. It was obvious that Byleth’s body wasn’t used to anal, but he was still hard even after Dimitri was inside him, so he clearly enjoyed it still. This wasn’t the picturebook romance they had wanted and their first time together was more rushed then one’s should be. Dimitri hadn’t spent much time opening him up and there wasn’t as much lubrication, either. It wasn’t enough to make him go soft, but it still would be somewhat uncomfortable to say the least.

Though Dimitri wasn’t moving, he still moved his hand along Byleth’s partially hard cock. Byleth continued to pant out moans while the soft caresses of Dimitri played with him. His brows knitted anxiously under the blonde’s stare. Dimitri on the other hand, was holding himself back from just pounding into Byleth mercilessly. He felt a rush of pleasure when Byleth would occasionally squeeze down on his shaft in time with his hand movements.

Byleth’s breath was getting more ragged, he must be getting used to the foreign sensation inside him. Or rather, his body was getting used to the shape of Dimitri’s cock.

“You’re starting to get more comfortable with it,” Dimitri purred with a devilish grin on his face.

“You don’t have to say it, I know… Enough already… Ngh...”

“It feels good?” he continued, clearly enjoying being able to tease Byleth.

“Haa… Ngh… You can tell, it’s embarrassing! I- Ah-!”

As Byleth was saying this, Dimitri hooked his arm under the boy’s leg and brought it up to rest on his shoulder. He licked Byleth’s leg and it quivered faintly. The taste of summer rain mixed a bit with the taste of his skin. Byleth’s taste.

“I-It’s fine! Just hurry up!” Byleth snapped back finally, throwing away his shame.

“Then… Don’t regret this. I’m not going to be nice this time.” Dimitri said, a fire in his eye.

“Nngh…!”

Dimitri pushed Byleth’s leg over to the side and spread him open wide, then slammed the rest of his cock into him at once without waiting for him to react. Then, he continued to grind into him before brining both of those same legs back and pinned Byleth’s thighs back. He rocked him back and forth against the floor--pulling out until he could just see the edge of his glans and then thrusting back in, all the way to the base.

“Di- Hah…! Dim-Ah! Slow…!” Byleth continued to moan, struggling to speak, as his panting quickened with each thrust.

Dimitri ground into him, ignoring his words, and stroked the boy from the inside with his shaft in time with his sphinchter’s contractions. That alone was enough to change the tone of Byleth’s voice. Dimitri could see everything from the spit and precum squeezing out from where they were joined, to the slick creases of Byleth’s anus, and Dimitri’s cock going in and out of the other boy.

“Ahh, hah… Ngahh… Ahhhahh…!”

Byleth had laid himself completely bare, gasping for air as his body writhed, and continued to scream from the pleasure of Dimitri’s cock slamming into him. Dimitri himself, was starting to feel it too. He wanted to kiss him one more time, but watching Byleth completely lose himself was much better than any kiss could be. All he wanted to do was make him feel better. He wanted to drive him mad with pleasure from his ass.

“Hnn… Byleth...” Dimitri groaned out, the strangeness of saying his beloved professor’s name tickling his tongue.

It was like they’d become nothing but flesh and nerves, rubbing together at the singular spot where they were connected, thrusting in and pulling out and thrusting in again. The only thing on his mind anymore was making Byleth feel good. 

He wanted to ruin him.

“Ngh!! Not tha… I can’t brea… Aahh… Ahhhgh... !!” Byleth choked out, unable to speak coherently anymore.

His chest heaved as he gasped for air like he’d been drowning and finally came up to the surface. His body squeezed down hard on Dimitri’s cock as he came ribbons onto his chest from the repeated stimulation on his prostate. Dimitri felt the sudden urge to climax too, but he was determined not to. He wanted to make him cum more.

“Please… Just wait… Haa, haa… Hah...”

Byleth was tearing up from the intense pleasure, and his nipples looked so hard they must’ve hurt. Semen leaked out of Byleth’s bright red, swollen cock. Because Dimitri had been mercilessly rubbing Byleth’s prostate, it was probably a half-dry orgasm.

“Dimitri… I can’t stand it… if I’m the only one… cumming...”

Byleth’s panting, teary-eyed complaints only turned the blonde on. He was determined to drive Byleth wild, he wanted to torment him more. So instead of speaking he took off the hair tie he was wearing and tied it around the base of Byleth’s cock. 

“He- ...What are you… doing…!?” Byleth yelped, his eyes open wide in surprise.

Byleth reached out to try and take off the hair tie, but Dimitri wouldn’t let him and slapped his hand away before continuing to thrust into the boy.

“Aaghh! Aaah, ahh! Wai-! Ahhh!”

Dimitri grazed Byleth’s swollen prostate with his achingly hard dick as he pounded deep into the other boy with his thrusts like a cat playing with it’s food. As the moans between them and creaking of the wood beneath them got louder and louder, they continued to fuck like animals. Finally, when he’d had his fill of toying with his prey, Dimitri aimed at Byleth’s prostate and rammed his cock firmly into it, earning him a scream from the boy.

“Nghhh~!! Aaaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!”

Byleth’s cock was swollen and twitching, his ass squeezed down so hard it felt like it would bite into the blonde. Byleth was cumming, but Dimitri didn’t pay any mind and continued to aggressively rub and thrust deep into him, over and over. He bucked his hips up hard, the screams and cries fueling his desire.

“Aaaahhhh!! Aaahah!! I-I… I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Hah, haa... ahh, sto… Aaahhh~!!”

Each time Dimitri gouged deeply into him, beautiful and shameful moans left Byleth’s lips. He pounded into Byleth’s prostate even harder, again and again. Every time a moan left Byleth’s throat, his dick bounced and twitched.

“Aaah… Haa, haah… I-I can’t stop… I can’t stop… cumming… Please… fuck… ahhh...!!”

Byleth was a mess of tears and drool and snot, his mouth unable to close and hold back his voice. It could easily be mistaken for him crying, but the hazy lust in his half-lidded eyes told a different story. Byleth’s ass was bright red after the repeated slamming of skin on skin, but that didn’t stop Dimitri from continuing his assault. He aimed for his prostate again and pounded his rock hard cock into the boy once more. 

“Ahhh… Ahhh.... Hahhh... Nghh...”

Byleth’s dick, which was now a much darker red from the restricted blood flow, swayed with each thrust. The way he was reacting to that alone made it seem like just the friction from the air was too much for him.

“Aaaahhh… Ahh~ Haa~ Aghhh~!”

The convulsions from his dry orgasm were long and drawn out, much different from short ones someone would get from just stimulating the front. Dimitri continued to bore his cock into Byleth’s prostate over and over. Byleth’s lips hung open as he kept cumming dry, his voice seemed to pour out of his mouth in place of semen from his dick. His ass was completely opened up, precum oozing out of it from Dimitri’s cock, exposing his swollen, red ring of muscle.

“Aah… Haa… Aah… I-I’m gonna… die… Ahh~!”

“Heh, N-no,” Dimitri said with a grunt, “You’re not there yet… I’m gonna show you what pleasure so intense you could die feels like.”

Dimitri slammed into him once more, before lifting Byleth’s lower body up slightly and picking up his speed. 

“Aaaaaahhhha~! Aahh~!! Aahhhh-Aahh!!”

Dimitri himself was starting to pant and moan from how long they’d been fucking, his partner’s body was probably filled with precum. Byleth seemed to have become a mindbroken mess of a man as he drooled, his ass squeezed dow non Dimitri from his consecutive orgasms.

“Nghh…!” Dimitri groaned.

Dimitri felt an intense tingling wave, the likes of which he’d never felt before, welling up from his balls. The second he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore he pulled almost all the way out of Byleth’s sticky, warm hole and plunged deep inside again.

“Aaaahhhhahhhhaaaahhh~!!” Byleth moaned out, sounding like he was dying from sensitivity. 

“Ngh… Unh…!!” Dimitri grunted, before it trailed off into a whimper.

The instant Dimitri shot the cum he’d been holding back into Byleth’s ass, he contracted around the blonde harder than he ever had before. It enveloped his entire length squeezing him out hard, almost like his body was milking Dimitri dry.

“Ngh…! Byleth… you’re too… tight… Nn…!!”

Instead of speaking Byleth continued to moan out long and drawn out sounds from his mouth. It hung open, repeating the same sound, over and over, like a broken record. The moment Dimitri’s thick semen hit deep inside Byleth, he knew that the professor had achieved his biggest dry climax yet.

_ As he came inside him, Byleth achieved his biggest dry orgasm yet. _ He repeated that to himself in his head and a smile crept up his lips.

As his long, full ejaculation came to an end inside his lover, Dimitri finally took a long breath. And then he slowly reached down to Byleth’s blood-shot dick and took the hair tie off. Watery semen dribbled out, his balls were completely empty.

Byleth laid there for a moment, his body quivering as he basked in the warmth Dimitri had given him. Now that their emotional highs were now leaving them, the reality of their situation set in.

“Aah… Hah...” Byleth whimpered out quietly, a weak smile formed on his lips. “Y-you, you were going to kill me, right?”

Dimitri said nothing, then loomed over Byleth slowly.

“Make it quick.”

Dimitri wrapped his hand around Byleth’s neck, but there was no strength to it. Instead he caressed the nape of the other boy’s neck.

“...There’s no one to protect you now.” Dimtri’s heart was beating loudly as he spoke.

There was a brief silence as Byleth gazed into Dimitri’s eye.

“You will.” He said with a kind softness to his voice.

Byleth gazed up at the man above him and gave him a loving, warm smile. He didn’t tell him how.

_ It was easy. _

_ All he had to do was do what they always did, have tea. _ __   
_ Pray together. _ _   
_ __ Make small talk.

They didn’t need much when they had each other.

“I love you, Dimitri.”

...Dimitri didn’t say anything back at first.

But when he did, it wasn’t the words Byleth had hoped to hear.

“Let me think about it until morning...” the blonde strained to say, like he was regretting saying it, then embraced the professor.

* * *

“...!”

Byleth blinked a few times, then sat up. He looked around the empty room and held his head.

After they embraced one another Dimitri carried him to the bed… Then, when Byleth had woken up once at dawn, he was still in Dimitri’s arms.

He was so relieved, so he’d gone back to sleep…

“!”

...Byleth’s clothes were folded up on the desk.   
On it, was a note and a journal. His journal.

He got up and quickly opened the note.

_ “I love you. I’m sorry.” _

_ No this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. _

Byleth opened up the notebook and looked at the last written pages, trying to read his own handwriting through his tears.

_ If, someday, I find something I value more than my own life… _ __   
_ If that happens, I won’t hesitate. _ _   
_ _ If that ever happens, on that day  _ ** _I’d never let them go._ **

“Dim...”

Byleth choked down a sob as he stood from the entryway of the training grounds as the familiar smell of rain permeated the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is actually an alternate ending because I kinda liked both ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Alternate Ending

_What am I? Am I human? _

_ Unlike what I’m made of, am I capable of love? How important is that to me? _

_ I can love people and animals. I can feel sentimentality. _

_ But, ultimately, I always put my own life first. I doesn’t matter if it’s between me and a young child or the person I’d survived a decade with. I’ve always made the same choice. Saving others is just something that voice told me to do, but she gave me those powers in return so I guess it evens out. _

_ My life has always hinged on making sure I survive, and that survival cost many lives. But that’s precisely why I don’t want to have any regrets, I could never move forward if I regretted anything. _

_ But if, someday… _   
_ If, someday, I find something I value more than my own life… _   
_ If that happens, I won’t hesitate. _ _   
_If that ever happens, on that day I-

“Dim...”

Byleth choked down a sob as he stood from the entryway of the training grounds as the familiar smell of rain permeated the air. His eyes were clamped shut as his ears started to fill with the mixture of metal on metal from Dimitri and rainwater from the open air courtyard. The blonde was still in his nightwear but he continued packing up weaponry through the downpour.

“...Dimitri.” 

The professor pathetically called out as he slowly opened his eyes, his sight struggling in the darkness. When he finally looked at the person’s whose name he said, the prince’s eye seemed to be shining blue in the rainy darkness.

“I’m leaving… I have nothing left to lose.” Dimitri said flatly.

Byleth moved to him and grabbed him with his wet hands, as if to get him to stop packing.

“What are you talking about?” Byleth asked.

The professor knew why, but he wanted to hear it from Dimitri. Why he was leaving him, why he couldn’t just wait to kill Edelgard, why after all this time their love had died out.

Dimitri didn’t respond to the question and instead went to move past him. So Byleth clung to him, but he shook him off. He shook him off, but still he clung to him still. Eventually, he was quickly following after Dimitri who had already exited the rainy courtyard.

Byleth grimaced, why after everything they’d done to keep Dimitri safe, would he decide to leave anyway? He was starting to find this game amusing and smacked Dimitri’s cheek hoping to wake him from whatever trance he was in. As soon as he did, he was shoved aside with what felt like a thousand times more strength and before he knew it he was lying on the stone tiles. When he looked up, Dimitri was going toward the dorms.

Byleth chased after him with shakey steps, his feet splashing in the puddles as he desperately tried to keep up with the other man. Once Dimitri entered the building he quickly made it upstairs and went to his room with Byleth barely behind him.

Dimitri opened up another leather sack and stuffed as many cloths and bandages as he could, only packing things necessary to clean up wounds. He seemed to be finished with what he considered to be preparations. Byleth hastily snatched the bag away and threw it aside, the contents spilling onto the floor. Dimitri only watched with a straight face, then tried to walk past him. So Byleth stood in front of him and stopped him from advancing any further.

...There was no life in his expression.

It was like he wasn’t the Dimitri he’d known up until now. His face seemed to be permeated with the loneliness of walking in solitude for several hundred years. The silent understanding they once shared seemed like it never existed.

Byleth hesitantly began to speak, just to be certain.

“...”

Or at least, he tried.

_ Didn’t you promise to stay with me forever? _

_ I want you to trust in me. _   
_ I want you to let me save you. _ _   
_And yet…

“Dimitri...” Byleth called out again. He wanted to say so much but his words struggled to leave his throat.

“You don’t want to save me.” Dimitri’s cold gaze locked eyes with Byleth, “...you just want to say you saved me.”

Byleth could only muster out a sound in surprise rather than a response. His piercing stare seemed like he was completely fed up with Byleth. He felt like Dimitri had seen right through him.

“At first… that was the plan.” Byleth finally said, his voice shaky and lacking confidence. “As long as they could be important to me… anyone would’ve been fine.”

Byleth knew that he just wanted to experience human emotion, it was the only reason he came here. 

“But it’s different now… It has to be you!” He continued to cry out, hoping his words would stop Dimitri.

Dimitri said nothing, his face was hard to read.

“What should I do? What should I do so we...”

_ ...can love each other? _

Before he could finish Dimtiri cut him off.

“...I found your missing journal.” The blonde announced, his eye filled with a silent anger.

Byleth was stunned, everything he had experienced he’d written down. Every battle, every thought, every dream; they were all written down in there.

“It’s the reason we can’t be together anymore,” Dimitri’s deep voice continued, “you don’t care about me at all.”

“Y-you’re wrong, I…!”

Byleth tripped over his words. He knew that it wouldn’t get through to him if he denied it outright. He couldn’t find the right words on the spot.

“If you really cared about me you would’ve protected Rodrigue,” the lifelessness in Dimitri’s eyes carried on to his voice, “...or killed Edelgard when we had the chance.”

Byleth was struck by those words, he had never given thought to what Dimitri had wanted. Everything he did was meant to keep Dimitri by his side, alive and well. 

“Your love is too much for me, Professor. Goodbye.”

With that, he laid a firm hand on Byleth’s chest and pushed him back so he wasn't blocking the doorway anymore. It wasn’t a forceful push this time, but it was just strong enough to move him out of the way.

If he let Dimitri leave, it would be their final farewell. Dimitri didn’t care for his own life, he didn’t believe he deserved it. 

In that case, Byleth had no problems getting in the way of his plans even if Dimitri hurt him. Even though Byleth’s body was aching from exhaustion, he stood in the way of Dimitri once more.

“You have no idea what love is.” Byleth said, a silent resolve in his eyes.

“...”

“Love is wanting to protect someone, to see them happy… to put them before yourself,” Byleth’s voice was breaking as he held back tears. “None of this matters if you’re not here.”

The reason Byleth wanted to stop Dimitri wasn’t because of his regrets or curiosities. It wasn’t because he wanted to be the only one who could save him. 

“This life isn’t worth living if it’s not with you.” He continued.

“...You’re something else,” Dimitri said softly, his voice barely audible.

He grabbed Byleth by his collar with both hands and lifted him up, forcing the other boy to stand on the tips of his toes. And before Byleth could let out a sound…

...Dimitri kissed him gently.

With his heels off the ground Byleth instinctively placed a hand on Dimitri’s chest, as if to push him away but he had no strength compared to the blonde. 

“Professor… you say you belong to me.”

Suddenly Dimitri’s pale fingers coiled around his neck like ivy as he continued to speak.

“But you know that it is I, who belongs to you.”

“...Dimitri.”

“The reason I never touched you like this was because I didn’t want to ruin that purity you had...” Dimitri gave him a hollow stare as he spoke, “but that purity was never real, was it?”

“...!”

“You should run away.”

“Dimitri...”

“I’m scary, aren’t I?”

Byleth could feel a tightness around his throat as Dimitri slowly began to apply pressure with his hands.

“No, there’s nothing to be afraid of… not anymore.” Byleth admitted his voice tinged with pain and his breath threatening to escaping him.

Byleth hands reached for Dimitri’s exposed neck and he wrapped them tightly around the soft flesh in return.

_ If Dimitri was going to kill me, then I’d kill Dimitri too. That way, neither of us would have to be alone. _

He felt no more regrets, nor was he afraid, because there was no desire to kill coming from Dimitri or himself. Even though they were moments from strangling one another, he knew that Dimitri would’ve killed him first by now. The fact that he was still alive and his neck wasn’t instantly crushed made that more than clear.

Dimitri laughed, his eye sparkling in the lowly lit room. Finally, when Byleth was already out of breath, Dimitri kissed him deeply. 

His warm breath revived Byleth. Even though he was ready to die, Byleth’s body naturally craved the air Dimitri was giving him as they locked lips. Despite how unusually good he felt from this, he could feel his legs start to give out.

Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the two of them strangling each other in the darkness.

Byleth’s upper body was being pushed down onto the floor from gravity, his dirty, rain-soaked face reflecting in Dimitri’s eye as he looked down at him.

Dimitri soundlessly laughed to himself; his throat shaking with quiet coughs beneath Byleth’s hands. Once he loosened his grip, Dimitri also relaxed his arms. Dimitri leaned down against Byleth’s chest, letting out violent sobs and gasps over and over again. After he let out a long, drawn-out sigh, another faint laugh escaped his lips.

“Professor.” Dimitri said with a hoarse voice and an awkward pause finding its place between his words. “What... sort of relationship do you want us to have?”

He wasn’t sure how to respond. Yes, they loved each other, but there was never a need to speak on it. There was never any time; there was only the feeling of ‘connection’ between them.

“It would be fun if we could play chess together,” the blonde continued, “if I could enjoy shopping or reading, too… I guess if I could’ve been more like Ashe or Claude, or something.”

“Dimitri...”

“Sorry… I’ll always be me.”

As Dimitri tried to pull away, Byleth grabbed his collar to stop him then lifted himself from off the floor.

“Have I ever asked you to be anything other than yourself?” Byleth asked, his voice unwavering as he looked up at the blonde.

“...”

Dimitri said nothing in response, so Byleth continued.

“It’s all in your head.”

“Let go.” Dimitri responded coldly.

“I’ll never let you go.”

“...Don’t choose to suffer with someone like me.”

“So, what are you trying to say?  
Doesn’t that just prove how non-committal you are?   
I don’t know why you pretend to be a bad person, but if that’s the reason you think I should give up on you-”

Dimitri gently freed his arms, then used them to spread Byleth’s arms apart and push him onto the floor. He was so fast, Byleth couldn’t help but nearly yelp in surprise.

With that, Dimitri tore apart Byleth’s undershirt in one go.

“You should’ve given up on me… because I won’t stop now.”

“...!?”

Dimitri pressed one knee between Byleth’s legs, his weight set on Byleth’s lower belly and pelvis. The dull pain made him clench his teeth as he held back a groan. Dimitri continued to press his knee down harder as he smiled down at Byleth.

“D-Dimitri…!?”

“You’re shaking. Are you scared?”

Byleth’s back arched, trying to lessen the force, as Dimitri pressed down harder once more.

“...Ow, tha-...!!”

Byleth could feel his pulse rising just from holding back his voice.

“I gave you a chance to escape.”

Byleth tried to glare at him, but the pained expression glued to his face prevented him from doing so, and he wasn’t able to hide his fear. The agony he was going through seemed to be exciting Dimitri, he had that same sadistic smile he once wore when they found out Edelgard was the Flame Emperor.

Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s chin and brought their faces close, his hot breath sent chills down the professor’s spine.

“If I leave the academy and we may never see each other again.” Dimitri’s voice was low, almost like a whisper, “that means I can ruin you, regardless of how ‘pure’ you are.”

“Dimitri… I…!”

“...You don’t mind, right?”

If tomorrow was Byleth’s last day on earth… he knew what he would do. He’d do all the things he’d learned to love since coming to Garreg Mach. He’d tend to the gardens, making sure each flower was able to thrive no matter the weather. If he had spare gold for bait he’d fish until his arms were weak and the pond was empty. And if he caught anything good he’d give it to the chefs so everyone could eat a good meal.

Those were the kind of things Byleth could squader…  
...Because his last day was far off in the future.

_ Or maybe, like Sothis, he didn’t have a ‘last day’ _

But for Dimitri, it was tomorrow.

“Professor… can I?” Dimitri’s tone had shifted, it was much calmer than before, like they were sharing secrets with one another.

Byleth didn’t know how to respond anymore, his heart and head felt like they were a jumbled up mess. Even now there were so many words he couldn’t allow himself to say.

From the beginning, or maybe from the moment he first went back in time, he no longer felt alive. Seeing the people you love die, only to turn back time and pretend it was all okay was harrowing. He never made the right decisions, he was never the perfect leader people believed him to be. 

“...Kill me.” Byleth finally said, unafraid of the path before him, “if I’ll never be able to see you again… then I have no reason to live.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Kuh-!” 

It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Byleth couldn’t help but let out a pained exhale as Dimitri leaned down further. He was putting all his body weight onto Byleth’s lower stomach still, trying to crush him. As he did so, his lips pressed against Byleth’s mouth when the professor couldn’t hold back a yelp.

“Mmph!”

He could feel Dimitri’s tongue snaking into his mouth, trying to wrap around Byleth’s withdrawing tongue. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Dimitri pinched Byleth’s nose at the same time. 

This wasn’t a kiss for pleasure, it was a kiss to suffocate him.

He tried to push his arms away, but they wouldn’t budge. He had already lost his strength to bite down on Dimitri’s tongue and fight back. Tears began to form in his eyes as bitter saliva flowed into his lungs, choking him. Suddenly, Dimitri released him as he sucked hard on Byleth’s lips.

Dimitri began to take his shirt off as Byleth violently coughed and gasped for air, the haze of dizziness washing over the poor boy. During Byleth’s coughing fit, Dimitri started to take off the professor’s pants and underwear. Even though their clothes were still wet and somewhat difficult to take off, Dimitri still managed to get him undressed.

“H-Hey! Listen… Ngh…!” Byleth hesitated to say, his throat still sore from earlier.

Instead of listening, Dimitri confirmed with his eye that Byleth was half hard even through the physical torture of being crushed and then began to undress himself while holding him down. A disgustingly wet sound came out as Dimitri’s precum-wet dick pressed against Byleth’s asshole.

“Nn… You’re not just going to plunge into me like this, are you...” he continued, unsure of how experienced Dimitri was.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure we both enjoy this,” Dimitri announced before spitting on his hand and coating his cock with it.

Before Byleth could even think, Dimitri kissed him while painting his anus with a mixture of sticky precum and saliva. He could feel his heart pounding, his body bracing for more pain from Dimitri. 

“Ngh… Mm...” Byleth moaned in surprise.

Instead, this kiss was unlike the previous one, it was… softer.

The water dripping off Byleth’s wet hair rolled down to his lips and each time Dimitri licked his lips to drink that water up, then went back and entwined their tongues. The entryway filled with moist, sticky sounds of them exchanging saliva.

As Byleth continued to pant and moan through the pain and sensitivity still lingering in his chest, Dimitri started to rub the professor’s asshole with his wet glans, and it contracted a bit reflexively. Instead of savoring their foreplay, Dimitri began to gently stimulate the slit of Byleth’s cock. Precum began to coat his finger and he slowly buried it into Byleth’s ass, opening him up.

Dimitri’s precum, Byleth’s precum, and spit mixed together inside his ass, and a lewd, sticky sound filled the room. As they kissed Dimitri began to wriggle his tongue inside Byleth’s mouth while he enjoyed the feeling of the professor’s wet skin. Using his free hand, Dimitri stroked Byleth’s exposed chest, rubbing his nipple that was hard from the cold rain with his fingers.

“Dimitri, please, don-... don’t touch my chest...” Byleth quickly said.

Byleth pulled away from the kiss and tried to get Dimitri’s hand off his chest, but the prince didn’t stop teasing him.

“Why?”

“B-Because!” Byleth said before dropping into a low, struggled whisper, “it hurts...”

Dimitri knew Byleth’s nipples were probably throbbing and sensitive from how cold they were as a result of the rainwater. But if that was the only reason, he wasn’t going to hold back. Dimitri had already lubricated and opened up Byleth’s sphincter and covered his own dick in his own spit and precum, he glanced at Byleth’s leaking cock. It had no sign of going limp; he was sure he’d be fine. 

“Hnn… Ahh-!”

Byleth’s voice broke with a strained moan as Dimitri pushed his erect dick into him, in time with his breathing. Tears of a sweeter variety were now forming in the corners of Byleth’s eyes. Now with precum and spit as lubricant, Dimitri’s cock spread Byleth’s ass open, burying into him.

“It’s all in, Professor.” Dimitri said with a sadistic chuckle.

“I can’t… breathe...”

“Heh, was that a compliment?”

“N-No… Hah~ it wasn’t... Ngh… Hnn… Don’t move yet...”

Dimitri was silent, but his lack of movement was telling of how gently he wanted to treat Byleth. It was obvious that Byleth’s body wasn’t used to anal, but he was still hard even after Dimitri was inside him, so he clearly enjoyed it still. This wasn’t the picturebook romance they had wanted and their first time together was more rushed then one’s should be. Dimitri hadn’t spent much time opening him up and there wasn’t as much lubrication, either. It wasn’t enough to make him go soft, but it still would be somewhat uncomfortable to say the least.

Though Dimitri wasn’t moving, he still moved his hand along Byleth’s partially hard cock. Byleth continued to pant out moans while the soft caresses of Dimitri played with him. His brows knitted anxiously under the blonde’s stare. Dimitri on the other hand, was holding himself back from just pounding into Byleth mercilessly. He felt a rush of pleasure when Byleth would occasionally squeeze down on his shaft in time with his hand movements.

Byleth’s breath was getting more ragged, he must be getting used to the foreign sensation inside him. Or rather, his body was getting used to the shape of Dimitri’s cock.

“You’re starting to get more comfortable with it,” Dimitri purred with a devilish grin on his face.

“You don’t have to say it, I know… Enough already… Ngh...”

“It feels good?” he continued, clearly enjoying being able to tease Byleth.

“Haa… Ngh… You can tell, it’s embarrassing! I- Ah-!”

As Byleth was saying this, Dimitri hooked his arm under the boy’s leg and brought it up to rest on his shoulder. He licked Byleth’s leg and it quivered faintly. The taste of summer rain mixed a bit with the taste of his skin. Byleth’s taste.

“I-It’s fine! Just hurry up!” Byleth snapped back finally, throwing away his shame.

“Then… Don’t regret this. I’m not going to be nice this time.” Dimitri said, a fire in his eye.

“Nngh…!”

Dimitri pushed Byleth’s leg over to the side and spread him open wide, then slammed the rest of his cock into him at once without waiting for him to react. Then, he continued to grind into him before brining both of those same legs back and pinned Byleth’s thighs back. He rocked him back and forth against the floor--pulling out until he could just see the edge of his glans and then thrusting back in, all the way to the base.

“Di- Hah…! Dim-Ah! Slow…!” Byleth continued to moan, struggling to speak, as his panting quickened with each thrust.

Dimitri ground into him, ignoring his words, and stroked the boy from the inside with his shaft in time with his sphinchter’s contractions. That alone was enough to change the tone of Byleth’s voice. Dimitri could see everything from the spit and precum squeezing out from where they were joined, to the slick creases of Byleth’s anus, and Dimitri’s cock going in and out of the other boy.

“Ahh, hah… Ngahh… Ahhhahh…!”

Byleth had laid himself completely bare, gasping for air as his body writhed, and continued to scream from the pleasure of Dimitri’s cock slamming into him. Dimitri himself, was starting to feel it too. He wanted to kiss him one more time, but watching Byleth completely lose himself was much better than any kiss could be. All he wanted to do was make him feel better. He wanted to drive him mad with pleasure from his ass.

“Hnn… Byleth...” Dimitri groaned out, the strangeness of saying his beloved professor’s name tickling his tongue.

It was like they’d become nothing but flesh and nerves, rubbing together at the singular spot where they were connected, thrusting in and pulling out and thrusting in again. The only thing on his mind anymore was making Byleth feel good. 

He wanted to ruin him.

“Ngh!! Not tha… I can’t brea… Aahh… Ahhhgh... !!” Byleth choked out, unable to speak coherently anymore.

His chest heaved as he gasped for air like he’d been drowning and finally came up to the surface. His body squeezed down hard on Dimitri’s cock as he came ribbons onto his chest from the repeated stimulation on his prostate. Dimitri felt the sudden urge to climax too, but he was determined not to. He wanted to make him cum more.

“Please… Just wait… Haa, haa… Hah...”

Byleth was tearing up from the intense pleasure, and his nipples looked so hard they must’ve hurt. Semen leaked out of Byleth’s bright red, swollen cock. Because Dimitri had been mercilessly rubbing Byleth’s prostate, it was probably a half-dry orgasm.

“Dimitri… I can’t stand it… if I’m the only one… cumming...”

Byleth’s panting, teary-eyed complaints only turned the blonde on. He was determined to drive Byleth wild, he wanted to torment him more. So instead of speaking he took off the hair tie he was wearing and tied it around the base of Byleth’s cock. 

“He- ...What are you… doing…!?” Byleth yelped, his eyes open wide in surprise.

Byleth reached out to try and take off the hair tie, but Dimitri wouldn’t let him and slapped his hand away before continuing to thrust into the boy.

“Aaghh! Aaah, ahh! Wai-! Ahhh!”

Dimitri grazed Byleth’s swollen prostate with his achingly hard dick as he pounded deep into the other boy with his thrusts like a cat playing with it’s food. As the moans between them and creaking of the wood beneath them got louder and louder, they continued to fuck like animals. Finally, when he’d had his fill of toying with his prey, Dimitri aimed at Byleth’s prostate and rammed his cock firmly into it, earning him a scream from the boy.

“Nghhh~!! Aaaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!”

Byleth’s cock was swollen and twitching, his ass squeezed down so hard it felt like it would bite into the blonde. Byleth was cumming, but Dimitri didn’t pay any mind and continued to aggressively rub and thrust deep into him, over and over. He bucked his hips up hard, the screams and cries fueling his desire.

“Aaaahhhh!! Aaahah!! I-I… I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Hah, haa... ahh, sto… Aaahhh~!!”

Each time Dimitri gouged deeply into him, beautiful and shameful moans left Byleth’s lips. He pounded into Byleth’s prostate even harder, again and again. Every time a moan left Byleth’s throat, his dick bounced and twitched.

“Aaah… Haa, haah… I-I can’t stop… I can’t stop… cumming… Please… fuck… ahhh...!!”

Byleth was a mess of tears and drool and snot, his mouth unable to close and hold back his voice. It could easily be mistaken for him crying, but the hazy lust in his half-lidded eyes told a different story. Byleth’s ass was bright red after the repeated slamming of skin on skin, but that didn’t stop Dimitri from continuing his assault. He aimed for his prostate again and pounded his rock hard cock into the boy once more. 

“Ahhh… Ahhh.... Hahhh... Nghh...”

Byleth’s dick, which was now a much darker red from the restricted blood flow, swayed with each thrust. The way he was reacting to that alone made it seem like just the friction from the air was too much for him.

“Aaaahhh… Ahh~ Haa~ Aghhh~!”

The convulsions from his dry orgasm were long and drawn out, much different from short ones someone would get from just stimulating the front. Dimitri continued to bore his cock into Byleth’s prostate over and over. Byleth’s lips hung open as he kept cumming dry, his voice seemed to pour out of his mouth in place of semen from his dick. His ass was completely opened up, precum oozing out of it from Dimitri’s cock, exposing his swollen, red ring of muscle.

“Aah… Haa… Aah… I-I’m gonna… die… Ahh~!”

“Heh, N-no,” Dimitri said with a grunt, “You’re not there yet… I’m gonna show you what pleasure so intense you could die feels like.”

Dimitri slammed into him once more, before lifting Byleth’s lower body up slightly and picking up his speed. 

“Aaaaaahhhha~! Aahh~!! Aahhhh-Aahh!!”

Dimitri himself was starting to pant and moan from how long they’d been fucking, his partner’s body was probably filled with precum. Byleth seemed to have become a mindbroken mess of a man as he drooled, his ass squeezed dow non Dimitri from his consecutive orgasms.

“Nghh…!” Dimitri groaned.

Dimitri felt an intense tingling wave, the likes of which he’d never felt before, welling up from his balls. The second he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore he pulled almost all the way out of Byleth’s sticky, warm hole and plunged deep inside again.

“Aaaahhhhahhhhaaaahhh~!!” Byleth moaned out, sounding like he was dying from sensitivity. 

“Ngh… Unh…!!” Dimitri grunted, before it trailed off into a whimper.

The instant Dimitri shot the cum he’d been holding back into Byleth’s ass, he contracted around the blonde harder than he ever had before. It enveloped his entire length squeezing him out hard, almost like his body was milking Dimitri dry.

“Ngh…! Byleth… you’re too… tight… Nn…!!”

Instead of speaking Byleth continued to moan out long and drawn out sounds from his mouth. It hung open, repeating the same sound, over and over, like a broken record. The moment Dimitri’s thick semen hit deep inside Byleth, he knew that the professor had achieved his biggest dry climax yet.

_ As he came inside him, Byleth achieved his biggest dry orgasm yet. _ He repeated that to himself in his head and a smile crept up his lips.

As his long, full ejaculation came to an end inside his lover, Dimitri finally took a long breath. And then he slowly reached down to Byleth’s blood-shot dick and took the hair tie off. Watery semen dribbled out, his balls were completely empty.

Byleth laid there for a moment, his body quivering as he basked in the warmth Dimitri had given him. Now that their emotional highs were now leaving them, the reality of their situation set in.

“Aah… Hah...” Byleth whimpered out quietly, a weak smile formed on his lips. “Y-you, you were going to kill me, right?”

Dimitri said nothing, then loomed over Byleth slowly.

“Make it quick.”

Dimitri wrapped his hand around Byleth’s neck, but there was no strength to it. Instead he caressed the nape of the other boy’s neck.

“...There’s no one to protect you now.” Dimtri’s heart was beating loudly as he spoke.

There was a brief silence as Byleth gazed into Dimitri’s eye.

“You will.” He said with a kind softness to his voice.

Byleth gazed up at the man above him and gave him a loving, warm smile. He didn’t tell him how.

_ It was easy. _

_ All he had to do was do what they always did, have tea. _   
_ Pray together. _ _   
_Make small talk.

They didn’t need much when they had each other.

“I love you, Dimitri.”

...Dimitri didn’t say anything back at first.

But his expression said so much more than words ever could.

Still, he tried to express himself.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered the apology and looked downwards before continuing 

“I’m sorry, I love you. I love you so much.” The blonde strained to say through his heaving breath, then embraced the professor.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he buried his head into Byleth’s chest while they embraced. Eventually, Byleth led Dimitri to the bed and they laid in each other’s arms as Dimitri continued to sob. He was crying for more reasons than one; regret, pain, loneliness, fear. He’d held onto the burden of hopelessness for so long he must’ve forgotten that he wasn’t always like this.

It wasn’t until after the storm and a new day had come that Dimitri stopped crying.

“Thank you… for loving me.”


End file.
